Death, Future, or Love
by fairytailships
Summary: Lucy goes to spend two weeks at Levy's cabin along with Juvia and Lisanna. Lucy had heard about a curse on the bonfires lit by a member of the Mcgarden family. One mistake and this curse could befall her, would this mean death, an impact on her future, or will she fall in love. Have they meet before?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so I am SUPER nervous posting this and I really hope you like it! Its another… of course it's NALU! Hehe Nalu OTP!**

 **I have absolutely no idea how long this story will be and I have pretty much no idea where it's going to go either!**

 **Please click that follow button**

 **By the way my one shots are going to be late, I'm sorry.**

 **JUVIA IS MEANT TO SPEAK IN THIRD PERSON!**

 **(btw the bathtub was hard to explain so do your best trying to understand what it looks like!)**

 **I WARN YOU THIS IS A LOOOONNNNNGGGG CHAPTER! Don't hate me for how I ended it!**

 **So...um… yeah, enjoy!**

* * *

"Lu-chan!" Levy whined at me when I stole the last piece of her precious dark chocolate for my marshmallow.

Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, and I went to Levy's parent's cabin together to escape our high school, we were the nerds who didn't have any other friends. However Juvia loved a guy who didn't really notice her anyway so yeah… we are loners!

"Yeah Lucy that's not fair! You already ate most of the chocolate Levy barely had any!" Lisanna waved her finger at me in protest.

I scrunched up my face and crossed my arms, it was my chocolate.

"First come, first serve!" I retorted, I was in no position to give it away.

Being a girl who absolutely loved chocolate I rarely ever gave any to people, unless I have feelings for them. Which is NEVER! Not even Levy or Lisanna have received a piece of it from me and it's going to stay that way.

"Sorry Levy! Lucy here is a chocolate dragon, always hoarding it…" Lisanna said to Levy and both of them started laughing.

Suddenly Levy went into a coughing fit and almost choked on her half eaten marshmallow.

"Levy-chan! Are you okay!?" Lisanna said with worry when she hit her back, trying to help her.

I wanted to laugh so badly, these two girls were a crack up! But laughing would be kind of rude… I just couldn't help it!

"Hahahaha!" Before I knew it I was laughing so hard that I fell of the log I was sitting on!

The two girls looked at me and started laughing as well, we were the perfect group of friends. Who cared if we weren't noticed at school!

"You're… right… Lucy! It was finda… f-funny!" Levy said inbetween laughs.

I climbed back up on to my log to prevent myself from getting super dirty.

So far nothing bad has happened camping besides Lisanna being eaten alive by bugs.

"Levy! So what is it about your family and this fire?" Lisanna asked.

Levy had told us about a legend about this bonfire pit but she never actually told us the legend.

"You have to wait to find out till we go to sleep Lisanna!" She said, I could tell that she was rather annoyed since Lisanna had asked like 5 times already tonight.

"Ugh fine Levy! Lushhhiiii, Do you have any bug spray in your bag?" Lisanna wailed and shifted on her log trying to ignore the itch the bites had given her.

"Um… I think so, let me check." I bent over to reach my pink backpack I noticed that there was a sudden movement in the tree behind me.

But when I looked around I couldn't see anything but a small glow… "This is really starting to freak me out!" I squeaked.

"Uh Lu-chan is everything okay?" Levy asked, she probably thought I was a crazy.

I shifted towards Levy and gave her the brightest smile I could mangae.

"Ya… I'm just going to go check on something." I handed Lisanna the the bug spray, I was starting to shake.

The two girls looked at me with worry, 'well I was getting a little paranoid I guess, but this was a good reason to! What if someone is stalking me!?' I thought

As I stood up from my log my legs felt like were going to fail me and buckle. But I needed to find out what happened even know I was fully aware that it could very well just be a squirrel.

"Hello? Any one there?" I called out, my voice was undecided and shaky.

No answer, of course. But because no one answered it felt even more creepy.

"Lucy calm down! Nothing is there!" Lisanna started to sound a bit annoyed. Thankfully Levy was a bit more understanding.

"Lisanna! Lucy, everthing is okay plus Juvia will be out with the burgers soon so food will get your mind off of it!" Levy tried to make me feel better, it actually worked pretty well.

Even though the stress of the sound and the glow from the trees I started to calm down… god this is starting to be like a horror film!

Next thing I know a horror film scene is playing in my head scaring the hell out of me! My friends noticed me shaking again.

"Hey guys! I may have made the burgers a bit… interesting. Lucy is the best at cooking here and I insisted that she make them so if you hate them Juvia is very sorry!" Juvia said.

Now Juvia… where should I begin, well she is love sick. The boy she loves name is Gray but he doesn't give her the time of day. She also speaks in the third person most of the time. And well… she will go at any lengths to get what she wants.

"Aww, it's ok Juvia! I'm sure they won't be as good as Lu-chan's but they look good…" Levy said while looking at the rather burnt food, to be honest I was a bit scared just to bite into it!

Juvia gave a shy smile and places the plate of food in the center of the four of us. Nor Levy or Lisanna took a burger so I ended up being the first food tester.

Once I managed to sink my teeth in (it was rather difficult since it was so burnt) it tasted absolutely horrible! I didn't want to be rude but my mouth just couldn't take it… so I spit it out.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Juvia, it's just… interesting." I thought that was a good word because she knew what I meant but it wasn't that hurtful.

"Its okay Lucy! I didn't expect you to like Juvia's cooking!" Juvia said with a smile.

I motioned for her to come sit down on a log next to mine but she sat on the same log as me. It was a tight fit but it was fun.

"Hole up!" Levy screamed, her eyes were very happy. "I need to take a picture!"

I held up my hand in a peace sign and Juvia just sat there with good posture and smiled.

"Yes! This will make a great picture!" Lisanna squealed.

Levy clicked the capture button, but we had to redo the picture because the flash was really bright and since the sun already set it was painful to keep my eyes open.

"Oh and Juvia… can me and Lisanna not eat tonight?" Levy said, I could tell that she felt really sorry about not eating Juvia's food.

Lisanna nodded.

"I'm sorry." They said simultaneously.

"Ah it's ok! Juvia will go throw these away, no hard feelings!" she said.

Juvia walked back into the cabin we were staying at. Levy's dad had offered to let us use it instead of using a tent, thank goodness!

"So Levy, any boy you think is cute?" Lisanna asked, I leaned in closer to listen. Being a more romantic type of person I like to listen to things like this.

"..No, well he isn't cute. He's… he's" Levy said.

"Hot." I said.

Levy hid her blushing face in her knees and nodded.

Lisanna started squealing and to be honest.. so did I.

"Okay okay! I want to see the picture!" Lisanna said rushing over to Levy.

Personally I wanted to see it to see the picture too so I followed Lisanna over to Levy, but I think I tripped over a stick or something.

"Eek! Wait wait wait!" I yelled as I began to fall into the center of the bonfire!

Levy had warned me that this fire was cursed a long time ago by a dragon. Just know that I never believed any of this, but when I fell I started to.

The legend was that if you fell into a fire lit by a member of the Mcgarden family (Levy) then one of two three things would happen, but some of the outcomes weren't as likely.

1: You would die, because the flames of a fire dragon are different than regular fire it holds you down, this is a 70%

2: The person who will be the reason of your death (not by fire) will save you, 25% chance.

3: A relative of the fire dragon who cursed the fire would save you and fall in love with you. Sadly this one was a 5% chance.

So most likely I was going to die…

"Lucy!" Lisanna and Levy screamed at the same time.

Right as I could feel the fires heat on my face I felt an arm around my waist… a strong and toned one too.

I was in utter shock that I wanted to get away from them but my body wouldn't let me.

As I looked up I saw a boy's face that had seemed to not be in a proper home for days due to the bags under his eyes. He had very messy pink hair and huge, thick, black glasses. To be honest he looked like a science nerd that you would see in collage.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you or anything… I just saw you fall and I didn't want you getting hurt. I'll leave now." the stranger said.

Lisanna and Levy though that they should ship me with him… great just what I needed.

"Hey! What's your name? Thanks for saving our Lucy! Do you g-" Levy was speaking incredibly fast for someone so small but she was cut off mid-sentence.

"So your name is Luigi?" He said.

I scrunched up my face at the idiot, he didn't even say my name right.

"It's Lucy stupid! Anyway thanks for your help but I would've been just fine. Don't bother me again ok, I don't like talking to strangers!" I yelled.

Lisanna wasn't to happy about my tone, all she ever wanted me to do was find a guy.

"Lucy doesn't mean that! Come by any time you'd like okay...um" Lisanna said, none of us knew his name so she didn't know how to address him.

"Natsu Dragon-" I cut him off without realizing it…

"Dragon…" I said under my breath trying to concentrate.

Lisanna friends looked very confused, she had no idea what was going on really!

"I guess I'll see you around Lucy!" Natsu said as he walked away and waved goodbye.

"As if!" I yelled trying to make sure my voice would carry across since he had already passed over Fairys river that lead to a camp site.

I approached Levy and Lisanna who were both now glaring at me.

"What?" I said, "I shouldn't associate with strangers!"

Lisanna rolled her eyes. "Then how are you going to meet anyone then!"

"I agree with Lisanna." Levy nodded.

"Whatever. Let's go back inside, I'm getting a bit cold." I said as I grabbed the extra food and trash.

I saw Juvia running towards us in the corner of my eye.

"Sorry Juvia took so long! Juvia got a call from Levy's father." Juvia said, "Did I miss something?"

Juvia pointed at my two friends annoyed expressions.

"Yes! Lucy fell into a fire and a boy saved her and she-" Levy said.

I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could finish and laughed trying to ignore the conversation.

Juvia shivered and tried to warm herself up by rubbing her arms.

"L-let's go inside, it-it's ge-getting COLD!" Juvia screamed and ran back in the cabin, she wasn't a fan of the cold.

Everyone and I grabbed our things and head into the large and frankly pink colored cabin.

"Levy… I can't get over how big this place is!" I said with envy.

"It was an abandoned library so it didn't cost much, we kept most of the book though. I grew up here until I had to move for Fairytail private school." Levy said keenly as we walked through the wide hallway.

It looked like a castle, honestly it did. A quaint one though, everyone would feel at home here.

There was small little lamps everywhere and the walls were tan, white, or pink. There was a spiral staircase that lead up to all the rooms and the bathroom… well I'll be enjoying that room the most.

Even the kitchen was so simple yet so detailed, there was a hanging rack of pans above the cooking counter and a small round wood table to eat at. I seriously loved this house.

"Juvia doesn't know where the room is. This is my first time here." Juvia said asking for directions.

"I'll show you." Levy took the lead and walked up the spiral staircase.

It wasn't one of those lame metal ones, but a wood one, with white railing.

"Everything is so cute here!" Lisanna squealed with a high pitch that could be mistaken for a small animal or bird.

Once we reached the top of the flight of stairs there was three rooms. Levy's room, her parent's room, and the bathroom...ah that bathtub was just calling my name.

"Oh... My… Gawd…" Juvia said dramatically.

We all laughed at her expression once we entered her room, Lisanna and I were the same way on our first time.

"Go ahead make yourself comfortable but no one is taking the bed, we are _all_ sleeping on the floor tonight, okay!" Levy stated.

Me and the other girls nodded, still marveling at her perfect room.

Her room was huge! It was blue unlike the others with an orange bed, books were scattered everywhere.

Levy had took our bags up earlier when we arrived, I don't know how she carried that all for such a tiny body!

As we all layed down our sleeping bags I was getting out all my bath supplies, I was going to enjoy this!

"So tell Juvia what happen to Lucy! Oh ya and everyone knows about the legend except for Juvia!" Juvia said excitedly.

Levy started to open her mouth but before she could speak I spoke myself.

"I'm going to go take a bath, you can explain while I'm in there okay!" I said quickly.

"Okay Lu-chan! You know how to work it right?" Levy asked.

"Yup! I'll be out in a bit." I said and quickly walked across the hall to the bathroom.

The bath was two layers. There was a small pool where the faucet spurt water into and a small water fall from it fills the bottom layer. You would lay in the bottom layer and rest your head of the small water fall.

It took about a seven hour drive to get here, my body needed to relax.

I locked the door so I couldn't be disturbed and changed out of my clothes.

I turned on the water and while it was filling up I was brushing my hair and setting up my soaps and candles. Levy knew I take baths like this so she was cool with my lighting a candle or two.

Once I got in the hot water and felt water from the mini waterfall on my neck I immediately relaxed… but too much was on my mind to really fully get relaxed.

Natsu was either going to kill me or he was going to marry me someday… or the legend just isn't true haha!

"I really hope that this legend isn't true. But his last name had the word dragon in it! Does that mean that he is a relative of a dragon! But dragons don't and did never exist and neither does magic!"

To many worried were flooding my head that I couldn't focus on getting my energy back through the water, so my bath wasn't as long as I planned.

I turned off the water and sighed.

"This is all Natsu's fault, not letting me enjoy a bath…" I was rather annoyed with him currently

I mean, he saved me but he doesn't even know me, plus why did he look so… frazzled! What a weirdo!

I put away all my bath supplies and got into my penguin pajamas. As I headed back towards their room I could hear their fangirlish squeals.

"Lucy you're done! We were talking about how you and Natsu are perrrrrrffffeeccctttt for eachother!" Levy teased.

I groaned.

"Juvia thinks so too!" Juvia said.

I shifted myself so we were all in a circle. We were definitely going to play truth or dare later I just knew it. It was Juvia's favorite game after all.

"Hey… Levy?" I said not sure if I should ask or not.

"Yes?" Levy said with concern.

"The legend doesn't really exist does it…?" I asked even though I was a bit nervous for the answer.

Levy sighed and everyone was now looking at each other, they were all scared.

Before I knew it someone had turned off the lights and Levy was now holding a flashlight to her face… perfect, all I needed was to be even more scared right now!

"Yes. It is true. It happened to my grandmother, I'll tell you the story if you'd like." Levy said, her tone was very serious.

We all nodded.

"Well then, let's begin… "

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like this chapter, again don't kill me for the ending cause some you will (aka TheRandomWeirdo)**

 **I forgot to mention I'll be posting every Wednesday! Go click that follow button because you will like this story!**

 **I'm sorry my one-shots are so late. I honestly don't know when I'll post them.**

 **I won't be able to post this Saturday because I won't be at home :(**

 **This chapter is short because I couldn't focus, sorry! TT_TT**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

We were all sitting in the now very dark room and the only light was from the flashlight positioned to Levy's face. Even though I couldn't see anyone right now I knew that all of their faces were very pale, just like mine.

"This isn't supposed to be a Ghost story because it's real, but it's as scary as one. Sorry if I make you more scared but I'm just as scared for you Lucy" Levy said.

I felt my back tense up, my palms sweating, and my hair standing on end. It hasn't even started yet but I'm still scared! To just think that a ghost story will happen to me…

"Can Juvia go get her Gray-sama doll?" Juvia whined, she was on edge too.

Levy nodded and Juvia sprinted to her suitcase and pulled out a chibi doll but I couldn't see it because it was so dark.

She plopped back down and Levy's eyes close.

'Why is my heart beating so fast….!?'

"It happened to my Grandmother when she was 17. At that time she had already had my father, don't ask. Anyway she was camping here with her sister, who is now no longer with us because of the incident…" Levy said deeply

"What… incident?" I asked unsure of my words.

Levy shook her head and continued with the story. It really looked like it was just me and her because I couldn't see any of the other girls. I had no doubt that Juvia was already asleep and that Lisanna was too scared to make her voice work, so the only people talking would be me and Levy.

"One night they were having a campfire, just like we did. And you could imajine that she fell in since that is what this story is about! As she was falling down into the fire someone saved her, a man-" Levy chanted but I cut her off.

"Wait if someone caught her then wouldn't she fall in love, happy ending?" I choked hopefully.

"Stop interrupting and just listen!" Levy yelled, waking up Juvia.

Juvia stood up and smacked me in the face as a reflex, I could feel a read mark appearing.

"Juviaaaaaaaa…." I said with warning and anger.

She ran to the other side of the wall avoiding my attempts to get back at her.

"Ehem!" Levy said trying to get our attentions back. "Anyway, so she fell in but a man saved her. He did look very strange, his hair was a shade of magenta and he had so pure black eyes you felt like you could fall into them. I never met him but this is how she described him to her brother, he didn't go with them."

Higher, higher, higher the hairs on my neck stood. It wasn't scary yet but the way she was talking really freaked me out.

"His name was Haru Dragonent. After he saved her, he didn't want to leave, it was like he had to do something first, just like with you and Natsu. In fact, their hair is rather similar! Not that that's a good thing though…."

Oh god… kill me now!

"Eventually he did leave but he came back that night to say hello, he climbed up to that window-" Levy pointed to the window next to me. "He was spying on her and eventually after 15 minutes he tapped on the window."

Levy made three tapping sounds, a motion with her hand, and she said 'hello' rather spookily.

Since Levy was more of a friendly bookworm kind of person this didn't scare me until I heard three actual taps on the window.

I screamed so loudly right then Lisanna was forced to turn on the light and run to my side to comfort me. It could have just been three really big raindrops since it started to rain but I didn't think that was the case.

"Levy! Maybe this isn't such a good story to tell to Lucy." Lisanna said caringly, she really did care about other people a lot.

Lisanna was still cradling me in her arms and I looked to the window to see a face staring at me with… magenta hair!

"GO AWAY!" Levy screamed and threw Juvia's Gray-sama doll at the window. It didn't make much of an impact since the girl didn't have much strength.

Juvia stood up and towered over Levy, her eyes were a glowing red.

"How dare you… throw Gray-sama!" She said deeply, not just Levy would be punished right now.

I looked back at the window and he was gone. I wasn't able to see his face, just the dark pink hair.

"Uh Levy? If it was raining and the boy who saved me had pink hair, then wouldn't his hair be magenta because of it being wet?" I asked.

Totally ignoring Juvia's rant about Gray; Levy, Lisanna, and I starting having a discussion about the situation.

"Yes it would be magenta and if his last name is Dragonent then you will have the same ending as my grandmother. I'll tell you more of the story everyday so it doesn't stress you a much" Levy explained.

I gulped, never before had I been so stressed about a boy.

"I'll let it go just this one time!" Juvia said completely ignoring our conversations.

"Okay Juvia, who's up for truth or dare?!" I just wanted to get off the topic of Natsu.

Juvia's face lit up instantly, she loved this game mainly because she could talk about boys (aka Gray).

"Yes yes yes yes!" Juvia squealed.

"Sure, I'm in!" Levy and Lisanna said in sync.

I could finally get my bearing bearings back again, I hoped they don't bring up the topic.

Since the lights were on again I wasn't as scared as I would have been but it was still freaky being in such a big house with only three girls.

We were all sitting in a circle with our legs crossed. The smiles on our faces were between happy and scared to death.

"Here, I'll start! Umm… Lisanna truth or dare!?" Juvia was very ecstatic but to be honest so was I! I hadn't played this game in forever!

"Truth. I'm not doing a dare if the queen of this game is asking me!" She said.

Juvia smirked, "Did you think Natsu was cute when you saw him?"

Right then I felt like a spear had been hurled at my chest, wow thanks Juvia.

"Yes. I know he would either kill Lucy or marry her but I can't help it! I think I like him…" Lisanna confessed.

One, two, three spears, four, just how much more!? What the heck, Natsu was turning me into a poetic person!

"Really Lisanna! That's I dunno… Maybe you could take Natsu off Lucy's hands!" Levy said with excitement.

Levy was the one who knew most about the topic so if she said that Lisanna could take him I'm 100% down for that!

I leant back onto my elbows in relief, something about him was just weird. It wasn't natural!

"Okay. Levy truth or dare!?" Lisanna asked.

"Dare! I know that Lucy is the best at dares so I'll let you have this joy one time tonight." Levy grinned.

Knowing that Lisanna was always super caring thus she was bad at giving good dares I sat back up and whispered a dare in her ear.

"Great idea Lucy! I dare you call the guy you like and tell him you love him but only give him one clue who you might be." Lisanna chimed.

Even though I wasn't the romantic type of person I loved seeing my friends get together with a guy.

"Aww! Like cinderella, he's your prince and he has to find you with one clue!" Juvia squeaked, she was the hopeless romantic in our small group.

Levy's face flushed, she was super embarrassed and I could tell that she didn't want to do it but she didn't have a choice.

"Oh yeah! And the clue has to be in a poem but since you are a bookworm it won't be too hard to come up with a clue that rhymes." I chimed in.

"Fine I'll do it! But don't expect him to try and find me." Levy said nervously.

I didn't really know how or why she had his phone number but it was probably because of school, earlier she said that they had a few classes together.

Levy dialed his number and twiddled with the stings on her hoodie.

"Put it on speaker so we can all hear!" I said as it was ringing.

Levy nodded and froze when he heard the beep meaning he picked up.

"Hello? By the way why on Earth would you be calling me so late!?" he said.

I was surprised by how low his voice was! Just like Natsu he didn't seem natural.

"Roses are red, my hair is blue. Don't freak out but this shrimp loves you!" Levy said.

There was silence for a few seconds but we suddenly heard him speak.

"I don't know who you are now but I will hunt you down so don't think you can hide."

And with that he hung up…

The four of us were in total silence until I burst into laughter!

"You… you called yourself a blue shrimp pretty much! I can't believe you actually did that. I mean the poem you said that wasn't you! You world never do something like that!" I attempted to say without it coming out all airey from my laughter.

Levy sighed and turned around to read her book.

"What Levy! We are still playing, why can't you still be with us?" Juvia asked.

"Can we stop with the game?" Levy questioned.

She never liked this game to begin with. After that dare she probably didn't want to feel left out by not playing anymore.

"Is that alright guys?" I asked

The girls nodded, guess that was the end of the game then.

It's not that Levy was upset at us. She was actually thankful we forced her to do that but she just didn't feel like playing anymore due to being afraid of doing more.

"Can Juvia still talk about Gray-sama?" Juvia asked.

The three of us sighed and nodded.

"Gray-sama talked to me before we got out on break!" Juvia said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh Juvia! No guy ever talks to any of us really so this is super exciting! What did he say?" I asked.

"He asked me for a pencil!" Juvia beamed.

I fell over right then just to show emphasis that Juvia shouldn't be so excited however it was still an accomplishment.

"Guys lets get into our sleeping bags okay!" Lisanna suggested.

We slid into our temporary beds and I happened to always snore so I passed out earplugs to my friends.

"What are these for?" Lisanna asked.

"I snore loudly, Levy asks me to bring them every time I come over so people can actually sleep." I exclaimed

They started laughing and it got on my nerves a little bit too.

"Guys! Levy you snore really loudly too!" I yelled.

Levy's face flushed and then turned bright pink (her face changes color quickly).

"Woah Levy! Juvia expected you to be the silent type of sleeper!" Juvis said.

"I would be surprised if she was sleep talking about her special someone!" I commented.

At this point Levy was completely tuning us out, she didn't want to go on a rage. Last time she went on a 'Levy Rage' was when I ripped one of her books… scariest moment ever.

"Okay okay! Lets go to sleep okay! Goodnight" Levy said.

We all shifted in our bags to get more comfortable and I turned off the the lamp next to me

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

Everyone was doing there best to sleep but there was no way I could sleep with all this going through my head.

'Why did Natsu come up to our window tonight, and why so late! Did he want something from me. Is he related to the man that saved Levy's grandmother?"

For the next few hours these questions were buzzing through my head.

When it turned exactly three a.m, I heard three taps on my window.

I turned my head to see a spiky haired silhouette staring at me! He scared the crap out of me but maybe this was my chance to ask some questions.

I stood up, trying my best not to wake the girls as I made my way to the window.

The window was stuck and it took a few pulls to get it to budge but eventually if few open, releasing a blast of cold air on my face.

I looked up at the pink haired boy I had met earlier that claimed to be named Natsu.

"Natsu, why are you here?" I asked, I tried to make my tone seem annoyed but I was actually really terrified

He didn't say anything and motioned his hand for me to climb on to the roof with him…

'What the hell is going on…?' I thought.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	3. Chapter 3

**Once school starts my Wednesday posts will either be at like 6 am or at 6 pm!**

 **I really don't know when my one shots will be posted… gomen!**

 **Please go CLICK that follow button cause it means a lot.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you need any help getting up?" Natsu said when he noticed my struggle to get my leg over the window frame.

I was clearly struggling and I did really want to be helped, but not by this creep! What kind of guy comes to your house at three in the morning!?

"No! I'm perfectly fine." I said as I finally swung my leg over and fell face first on the roof's tile.

I felt like I was going to slide down the roof but his hand grabbed my shirt in time before I could fall.

"How many times do I have to save your ass!" He yelled

"I would have been perfectly fine on my own." I responded. Even though I knew I would NOT have been fine, I don't need him always saving me! I could take care of myself.

Natsu shrugged and continued walking up to the top of the roof as I trailed behind him. I was too confused to be nervous right now, plus he seemed nervous himself. I had no idea why he would be nervous though.

"So… why did you come here at 3 in the morning?" I asked, in order to get information you have to go one question at a time.

"Well,I wanted to say I'm sorry for scaring you earlier." he said, "Even though you would have died without me." he said in between coughs.

What a jerk! Thinking that I wouldn't be able to take care of myself!

By mistake I humphed and it was very clear to Natsu how upset I was.

We both sat down at the top of the roof. It was actually really pretty being able to see above most of the trees. It was a little bit funny because he seemed to be the type who didn't feel at home in-doors. I wouldn't expect that from someone that from him, I don't know why though.

The air was crisp and cool, it reminded me of how I feel when I'm going to the airport in the morning.

"I will give you something to make up for it." he said.

This guy better not try and kiss me… wait, why was I thinking about HIM kissing me!?

Natsu pulled out a small bag from his pocket, it was a velvet red and a tie that wrapped around the top to seal it.

"What is it?" I asked.

He carefully handed it to me and to my surprise it didn't feel like there was anything in it.

"You have to wait to find out what it is until after I leave, you can only open it then." he said tediously.

In all he was a little bit off, something wasn't normal about him. Like he was scared to spend too much time with me.

His hand slid up to a lock of my hair and he started to play with one of my messy and loose locks of hair.

"KYAAAA!" I screamed at kicked him in the face which sent him skying to the edge of the roof. Thankfully Natsu's hand caught the end of it and he climbed back up.

For the first minute or so neither me or Natsu said anything.

"I'm sorry, my hand kind of did that on its own…" He said as an apology.

I let out a small laugh, I knew his hand didn't that 'on its own'. That is impossible!

"Why were you at my window earlier?" I said, totally ignoring the fact that he almost broke several bones. I seriously needed some answers because I don't want to be stalked by a boy I don't even know.

He paused before speaking, "You noticed that, huh? Well I was going to come then to give this to you but you seemed to be having a lot of fun with your friends, so that's why I came at three."

His hand came up to his neck and he chuckled, even in awkward situations he seemed to act natural.

"Next time just use the door could you!" I said to the fool who seemed to have no common sense whatsoever.

Natsu nodded and stood up and started walking down the the edge on the roof and prepared himself to jump down.

"Natsu, It's two stories tall! How did you even get up here!? And it's too dangerous to jump down from this-"

I was cut off in astonishment when the pink haired boy jumped off and waved goodbye to me from the ground.

"How did you do that?!" I yelled down to him.

"A magician never gives away his secrets!" He responded to me and ran off.

He seemed pretty fit, I mean he was toned and a great runner. Not a fat guy who can't stop eating junk food.

I layed down on my back and stared up at the stars. Even though there were only a few visible because of the clouds, it was pretty amazing to look at.

After a good five minutes I picked up the small bag he had given me. I didn't think there was anything inside because the weight didn't seem like it could be anything but air and the bag was floppy.

I untied the strings that kept the top closed and reached inside of the small bag only to pull out a small white… feather?

"WHAT THE HECK! Natsu gives me a white feather as an apology gift!? This guys keeps getting weirder and weirder!" I yelled but quickly threw my hand over my mouth when I realized that the girls were asleep.

I quickly placed the feather back in the bag and ran over to the side of the roof and looked down.

The area where his feet had landed was not only dented but seared… what happened here? Did his feet catch on fire but I didn't notice so he ran off to get them extinguished?

"Lucy! What are you doing out here?" Levy said quietly since she was inside the house calling out to me.

I looked over to the window that I had climbed out of to see Levy fully awake and staring at me.

"Sorry to wake you Levy. Natsu tapped on the window and I went outside for a moment to ask some questions. Crap, I forgot to ask for his last name!" I scowled at myself silently at how Natsu had made me feel weird so I kept forgetting the really important things like his last name!

"Come on inside! Lets go to the kitchen and get some hot chocolate or something." Levy waved at me to come back inside.

I didn't need to be asked twice to consume something chocolate related. As I ran over to the window I stayed cautious of where I put my foot so I didn't trip again.

Once I was inside me and Levy were pretty much playing twister to get around the other girls and their stuff without waking them.

We finally made it to the kitchen and my back hurt from bending over so much to get there.

"Did I wake you levy?" I asked, she was a very light sleeper so that was probably the case.

Levy shook her head frantically, she has always hated when people say sorry to her, "No no no no! I woke up and started reading on my phone anyways and I heard you talking outside so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine!" I said cheerfully.

I skid over to her fridge because my socks always slid on this particular floor the best, it's fun!

"Do you want hot chocolate Levy?" I asked as I started heating up the milk on the stove.

"Mhm!" levy nodded and sat down on the table after pulling out a rather dusty book from the bookshelf around the corner.

I eyed quickly at the book as I was pouring our Cocoa into mugs.

"Levy, what is that?" I asked her as she started looking through the table of contents.

"It's my grandmother's diary. I was thinking we could find something in here. I haven't read through the whole thing myself." Levy said as I sat down and handed her the drink.

I brought the thick, hot, coco to my lips and took a sip. With something this good I didn't need a boy like Natsu to fall in love with me but if he didn't he would kill me… but that won't happen.

"Can I help to see if we can find something?" I asked hopefully, I really wanted answers and I wish there was a guide I could follow or something to get me through this.

"Yeah sure but first I want to tell you something I found out tonight when I was reading." Levy said.

Me and Levy have been best friends for a very long time so it's only natural that she would do a lot of research to protect me.

"Apparently when the relative of the fire dragon receives feelings from someone other than the person who falls in, it can create a cross over." Levys said.

"Whats a cross over?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"A cross over is when 2 outcomes both happen but on your own will because of him doing something that makes you sad. So if Lisanna's feelings grow and if she confesses then Natsu will something terrible and you want to kill yourself because of it." Levy said with lots of emotion and sorrow."

Right then I felt as if a boulder was crushing my insides and there was a huge bump in my throat.

"But in order for things not to go even worse we can't tell Lisanna this, so it's all up to her. If she confesses… you will most likely die unless you can control yourself or someone helps you." Levy said.

I nodded and did my best to smile at her even though I was super terrified. Lisanna can never confess to Natsu!

"Can you tell me what happened on the roof?" Levy asked and carefully took a sip of her drink while me on the other hand was chugging it down due to my nervousness!

"Yeah. So long story short we went up on the roof and he touched my hair, I kicked him, he had planned on saying hello to me earlier, and he gave me a feather." I was rushing my words and I forgot to breath so I gasped at the end to catch my breath.

Levy stared at me for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

"You are so funny! Why did you get so worked up about something like that! But I am wondering why he gave you a feather…"

"Oh yeah! And he jumped of the roof and where he landed the dirt was seared." I added quickly, forgetting that that was the main thing I needed to ll Levy.

"How could you forget to tell me something like that! That's important to finding out who he is!" Levy said loudly.

"Sorry." I said and shifted my body around closer to levy so we could read the book.

It was a dusty brown and it had a white spiky binding, kind of like Natsu's scarf. UGH why does everything keep leading back to Natsu!?

I opened the book and my hand traced over the chapter titles to find one that seemed promising.

"Here! Chapter 17 is named Haru, that has to give us some clues!" I said as my finger stopped on the now well-known name.

Levy squeaked and I started to read,

" _Dear Dairy,_

 _Today is an important day because it was when I met my true love Haru Dragonent, he is a bit intimidating to look at and he gives the oddest gifts but he is the one I have fell for."_

The next few sentences had no interest to me so I skipped ahead.

" _Three days ago my cousin told Haru that she loved him. Because she did that I was cursed with a cross over… today my Haru killed my sister because she threatened to hurt me… he swore that he didn't have control over what he was doing and he loved me but I can't live without my sister which is why I have decided to force my true love to kill me. This will not be my last entry because I will write more right before he kills me. Haru has protested and protested but the curse that befell him from the fire takes control of his actions, it has a mind of it's own. I truly hope that this curse doesn't hurt anyone else._

 _Love, Aggie"_

Me and Levy were silent for a moment but Levy was the first to speak.

"I knew that my grandmother killed herself but I never knew how… I didn't know this happened." Levy said calmly with sorrow.

At this point after reading it tears were already flowing from my eyes. If Haru and Natsu were related the same fate would happen to me…

* * *

It was morning already and I had attempted to go back to sleep but nothing worked, I was really worked up about Natsu. I wish none of this had ever happened.

"Morning Lucy!" Juvia and Lisanna said cheerfully to me.

"Good morning!" I said even though it's been morning for me for about four hours now…

Juvia and Lisanna noticed my tired expression when I started to rub at my eyes so they would open wider.

"Lucy, are you okay? Juvia is a bit worried about you." Juvia said in concern as she hugged her Gray doll tightly.

"I'm fine!" I said as I stood up from my sleeping bag and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

I practically sprinted down the stairs because I started to smell Levy's homemade blueberry pancakes.

I was the first to make it to the table and I was able to get the best pick of the breakfast sweet.

"Aww Lucy! Thats not fair, you took the ones with the most blueberries!" Lisanna said as she sat down with her pancakes as well as Levy and Juvia.

"Don't worry, Juvia will give you one of Juvia's good ones too!" Juvia said as she handed Lisanna a pancake.

I let the other girls put their toppings on first and I was becoming very hungry.

Finally I was able to get the whip cream and as always I started loading it on my breakfast.

"So guys you ready for horseback riding?!" Levy said excitedly.

I pressed way too hard on the bottle when she said this and ended up spraying it all over the table!

"Wait… what?!" I yelled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys remember me?!**

 **You have probably noticed that I deleted my other story, my computer was having a spasm and I accidentally deleted it… TT_TT**

 **Also a bunch of stuff happened these many weeks, and this week I had a bunch of school stress so I haven't been able to post, I'm so sorry!**

 **Anyway, I really think that this story is going somewhere (at least what I have planned out) and please CLICK that follow button!**

 **This chapter isn't too exciting, but the next one will be, I promise.**

 **I'm again sorry about my one shots! They will come out soon, I promise.**

 **I might be posting a new story soon cause my other one got deleted, the new one is predicted to be around 7 chapters long, so not too long.**

 **Please please please make a review because it makes me so unbelievably happy to hear your input.**

 **If I do not post on Wednesday that is school's fault :)**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Lucy! Now we have to clean this up!" Levy whined.

I winced at my friends reaction's to being sprayed with whip cream. Lisanna had it the worse, it was all over her hair but since she had white hair before it just made it look messy from a distance.

"It's ok Levy! It was an accident, nothing a mop or sponge can't handle!"

Lisanna had to be the nicest person I had ever met, in bad situations she was always the first to reassure everything was alright.

"Juvia can help too! Since you made the breakfast you sit back and relax, okay Levy?" Juvia chimed in as she jumped up, causing more whip cream to land on our faces.

Levy nodded and reached her hand towards the spray bottle.

"But first, Lucy needs to pay!" Levy said quickly as she aimed the bottle at my face and sprayed.

I closed my eyes and thank god I did because I could feel the wet, cold, and slimy substance all of my face, no way anyone was going away alive now.

I was and am super careful in this house but this was the one time to get messy. Knowing Juvia hated berries I thought this was a perfect idea.

"Hey Juvia…" I said in a haunted tone.

Juvia looked at me and I smashed a handful of raspberries on her face, things were going to get ugly. Once Juvia is started there's no turning back.

I could see a red glow in her eyes, all hell was about to break lose. "Food rivals!"

Lisanna was the next to take part by throwing a pancake at levy, topping off the whipped cream on her face.

"Sorry Levy! I've just never done this before and it looked fun!" Lisanna said.

Soon after is was a emerged in a huge food battle and we were making an absolute mess around her kitchen.

* * *

"Oh my God… I'm sorry Levy!" I said quickly after taking a look at the room after we attacked it with food.

There was a huge mess of berries, pancakes, milk, and whipped cream. I had no idea how we were going to clean this in time for horseback riding, not that I was complaining about.

"Juvia will help!" she said cheerfully. "Gray-sama probably likes girls who can cook and clean!"

Juvia was now brimming with happiness, she was a lot different than when I met her for the first time, at that time she was very depressed.

However Juvia was the person you never trusted with a kitchen or a mop, we all knew this.

"No way Juvia! My house is too messed up as it is now! Sorry, that was harsh." Levy said loudly and with frustration.

I took a quick glance at the clock. We were supposed to be picked up here at 9 am and it was already 8:30!

"Hey guys." I said hesitantly, they all were so excited to go that I just couldn't keep the time to myself. "Look at the time."

The three looked the the clock with berries smudged all over it. I shut my eyes when there eyes widened at the time that had slipped away.

"Oh my lord! Girls we need to get to work!" Lisanna said quickly as she lunged to grap the mop and begin working.

Juvia took our advice and went upstairs to get her cloths on, Levy seemed to be the most calm about the situation and took out her phone.

It was bright orange color with a pink flower, it resembles her head band a lot. I think they came together, this is what technology has done to people.

I leaned over to see what Levy was doing instead of frantically cleaning her house.

"Levy… What are you doing? We don't want to be late!" I said impatiently as I swept pancake crumbs off the counter into my hand.

"I'm contacting our house cleaner, she could help clean this when we are out. So we could go out to lunch too!" Levy said excitingly as she put the phone up to her ear.

Lisanna stopped her mopping which really could be considered a sport for her and ran upstairs to get dressed, I followed her as well.

I sprinted up her stairs for the 100th time and again for the 100th time I tripped causing me to the to step.

When I fell the thought of Natsu rushed it's way into my mind. Why was I thinking about him! He was super weird and I don't have any interest in him anyway so why bother thinking about him.

But a daydream pushed its way into my thoughts anyway and when I fell I felt like a arm would wrap around my waist, unfortunately there was no arm and my face fell on the carpet.

"Lucy are you okay!" Levy said behind me, she must've finished her call and went to get ready.

"I'm fine so are they gonna come?" I asked as I stood up and brushed myself off.

Levy nodded with a bright smile and continued to walk into the hallway to get ready… looks like we are still going horseback riding.

I rushed into Levy's room and grabbed my clothes as quickly as possible so I could use the bathroom before Levy, hehe!

"LUCY!" Levy yelled at me as I shut the bathroom door to get changed.

It felt like it had been forever since I last saw Natsu, even though it was only a few hours ago… wait! How did he ease his way into my mind again!?

I moaned at the thought of thinking about an utter stranger, it just was too unrealistic to have happened.

Before I knew it thoughts, questions, and theories were flooding my brain as I slipped off my pajamas and into tight jeans and a white and blue t-shirt with a collar.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I kinda looked western in a way. It was hard to picture but somehow I looked different but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I made my way out of the bathroom with my brush in my hand as I guided it through my hair.

"Ok Levy, it's your turn." I said mockingly as I exited the bathroom.

"Thank goodness!" Levy yelled and darted into the bathroom.

She shut the door and locked it as I made my way to her room filled with books. Lisanna and Juvia were already inside being carried away by a particular series of books.

"O-m-g Juvia, this book is… I can't even!" Lisanna said as her eyes bulged out at the bolded text.

Juvia sat there and read quietly, she must've been a very fast reader because she turned the page way more often than Lisanna.

Lisanna on the other hand was a completely different person when she was reading a book, so different it kinda scared me a little bit.

Juvia peeled her eyes away from the book and stared at me. "Lucy! You have to read this!"

She practically shoved the book into my face that it could have taken off my nose if I didn't take a step back!

"What's it about?" I asked as I felt the hardback book.

It felt very old and the binding was made of leather, like a book from 150 years ago. The title was named "Our Little Love Secret" so I guessed it was a romance Novel.

"Okay! So there is a guy named Romeo and a girl named Wendy, they are deep in love but each of them are 15 so they aren't allowed to date. And their families are in a feud so they are not supposed to even talk!"

Juvia began to rant about the book but my ears went fuzzy and tuned her out. I wanted to listen but my ears wouldn't let me.

I felt the book in my hands and the thought of a 'forbidden love', something like that must've been hard.

Even though I myself am not a person with romantic feelings for anyone, I love to fangirl over other peoples relationships. Maybe I should read this book.

"Maybe. I have a lot of books I have to read right now -ehem- levy!" I said as Levy walked out of the bathroom.

She was wearing a orange dress that matched her headband and her red glasses with a wing on the side.

"Girls! Those are my books!" Levy whined as she snatched the books away from us. "Only Lucy can read my books!"

The two girls sighed in response as Levy turned towards me and whispered in my ear.

"Please read that book, I know you'll like it. This book made me realize my feelings for the guy I like." Levy said as she took the book from my hands and examined it.

It looked like it had a lot of sentimental value to her, if she lend it to me she must trust me a lot, or she has a special reason.

Levy exhaled sharply and turned around, slipping the book back into it's place on the bookshelf.

"So is Juvia and everyone going to go horseback riding anytime soon?" Juvia asked teasingly.

"Yeah, the doorbell rang when you two were talking!" Lisanna added in that made Levy's eyes bulge.

"Shit!" Levy said under her breath as she sprinted down the stairs.

She opened the door to a man with a cage over his face and a back/white jacket.

"Hello. I'm your cab driver, I already have the directions so no need to give them to me now. Please come inside." He said and motioned us into the cab.

Thankfully Levy is small so we were able to fit 4 people in the cab, but it was very difficult squeezing ourselves in.

"That's a cute key chain you have" Lisanna said and pointed to the mini tiki thing hanging from the front of his keys.

"Thanks, babyyy" he said.

We all almost fell over when this happened, no one can just say that to a customer!

"It's okay guys. It's probably just a catchphrase or something, so don't worry." I said reassuringly to my friends.

They nodded and I have to say we were all in a very uncomfortable postion, Levy even had to sit on my lap in order for lisanna to fit in the cab!

"So do ya'll horseback ride a lot?" he said.

Lisanna scrunched up her face in frustration as he said that, she absolutely couldn't stand it when people joke about the "old west".

"In a matter of fact my sister runs the ranch so I have my own horse there, I come here a lot. And for you information we do not say 'ya'll'!" Lisanna humphed and turned to the window.

There was silence for a little bit because none of us had ever seen her so assertive before, she was always so nice.

"Sorry babyyy, we'll be there in a few minutes" he said.

Lisanna was again shocked by her new nickname that he only had said to her, they could have began a conversation but I wouldn't have known because I went into my own dream world.

Wild thoughts started pouring into my mind as we approached the ranch.

'What if I can't get on the horse! What if the horse is hard to handle and we go off a cliff! Or what if I fall off or I can't get off so I fall off!? or!' I thought.

I was really getting paranoid about this, hopefully it will all be okay.

I snapped myself out of lala land and after missing a conversation I was utterly lost.

"Okay Ladies! We are here at demon spirit ranch!" He said unenthusiastically as he parked the car.

Wait… am I seriously going to do this!?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey mina! So sorry for not posting for like what… a few months…...**

 **I've been experimenting with my drawing plus I got really out of the habit of writing after that but I AM ALIVE NOW!**

 **I AM SWITCHING TO SUNDAY POSTING BTW! (however I wanted to post today so here i am, i will be here on sunday as well tho)**

 **I absolutely loved all of your wonderful reviews omg! They made me feel all fuzzy and bubbly inside that I was jumping around and punching the air as I squeaked about it to my family =D**

 **I will for sure be posting a lot of make up for you**

 **Enjoy~**

 **^O^**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

I climbed out of the cab but stumbled a few times trying to get to the door because of how small it was. Cabs always seemed to be so small but my jeans made my legs so stiff!

"Lucy, stop pushing! I'm getting out!" Levy said impatiently as she swung her legs out of the yellow cab and stood up on the incredibly dusty ground that made my eyes water.

I was finally able to get out after quite a bit of struggle and just when I thought this couldn't get worse I tripped on Lisanna's purse she had brought and tumbled to the ground.

"Just how many times do I have to fall today!" I frustratedly cursed under my breath.

So far this experience was going exactly how I thought it would, maybe even a bit worse.

My face hit the dirt and I shielded my eyes with my hand to prevent getting dust in them. To my luck only a little bit did manage to make my vision blurry and I looked up at 5 people staring at me.

As my vision came back into focus I saw that the faces were Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, a girl with long white hair… and a boy with Pink hair!?

"Gah!" I screamed and stood up on my feet and brushed off my jeans.

I glanced back up at the faces, there's no way you could forget that boys face, it was Natsu.

I winced as he noticed me, he probably still was mad at me for kicking him off the roof.

The ranch was very dusty and dry, the plants seemed as if they haven't been watered in months. There was a small shed of to the side that had a green roof and christmas ornaments inside…. wait today's december 1st!

"Mira please tell me that this isn't who I'm riding with today!?"Natsu yelled and pointed at me, backing away.

"What's your problem, jerk!" I rebutted back at him, for some reason he seemed to act normally with me now. Well, normal for what a regular boy is like, annoying. Thank goodness he's not freaky at least!

"Oh, hello Lucy! Levy has told me a lot about you! I suppose that you know Natsu." The unknown girl with white hair asked. "Oh sorry, my name is Mirajane but you can call me Mira."

I looked blankly at Mira, she was so pretty to an extent where it was hard to take in! She had a green plaid shirt, boots, jeans, and a pink ball hair tie. Her hair was literally bleach white and it cascaded down her face perfectly. I think I might have even seen her in a magazine before.

"Uh, yeah we know each other. Am I riding with this weirdo?" I asked politely, not mattering if it hurt Natsu one bit.

Mira nodded with a incredibly cheerful smile.

"The only reason I'm here is because my friend Sting dragged me along, apparently his ' _girlfriend_ ' works here." Natsu said as he motioned to a blond man with rather furry clothing.

"Damn it! She isn't my girlfriend!" Sting said as he punched Natsu's back, causing him to leap forward ended up only a few inches in front of my face. This was the closest he's ever been to me.

Sure I hated that idiot but he had a weird feeling to him that made me feel protected, calm, and cheerful. He felt innocent and shy, but strangely quirky that it intrigued me. I pushed the thought of it to the back of my mind and acted as if nothing happened.

Natsu jumped back instantly and we both started laughing hysterically at Sting's reaction when a girl that I assumed to be his 'girlfriend' walked over to us.

"Juvia wants a boyfriend…" Juvia said under her breath so only Levy, Lisanna, and I could hear her.

She wore a blue top and a pair of shorts with a blue rose in her hair. As soon as she saw Sting the girl ran to his side and started talking to him.

Natsu jabbed me in the side a little harder than he intended to get my attention.

"Her name's Yukino by the way, Lucy" Natsu said quietly to me and looked at them with disgust, he must've been appalled by the fact that Sting had a girlfriend before he did. Or just the thought of having a girlfriend? Was he really that immature… I wouldn't be surprised!

When Natsu said my name it made my stomach turn. There's something about him, I hate him I know I do! Then why does he make me feel like this? Maybe it was the pancakes from this morning, yeah that's it!

It was really cute how Natsu and Sting seemed to be rivals but friends at the same time. They almost seemed like two very competitive brothers.

I was silently laughing to myself as Mira directed our friends to their horses.

At ranches they always give the shortest people their horses first so of course Levy was the first to go.

"What no! I'm not that short am I?" Levy proclaimed after Mira gave her the smallest horse I've ever seen, it was more of a pony really.

"It's the perfect size for you Levy! His name is Naomi. Well, his full name is Naomi Sukina after the famous poet who went missing. This beauty was found on the name day she disappeared and in the general area of where she was. Many believe she is the poet.

Levy had ranted before to me about this woman but I never knew she disappeared. The horse did seem to have some look in her.

"Okay Juvia you're next, then Lisanna." Mira helped everyone onto their horses, meanwhile Natsu and I had a small conversation.

"So you just so happened to go on the same day, huh?" I said over exaggerating how irritated I am.

Natsu turned to me with probably the widest onyx orb eyes ever seen…

"Yeah, what you think I planned this just so I could see you!? No way Lucy!"

He kinda looked like a lost puppy here, or anywhere really; he's just different. I could tell he was being honest about not planning this but there was a slight hesitation in his voice, I wasn't sure about it.

"Um Lucy, sorry to interrupt you two but can you two please follow me to your horses?" Mira politely asked us.

I nodded at Natsu and we hesitantly made our way across the ranch.

When I saw the horse I was expected to ride my stomach did flip flops, it was huge! I don't know how I'm going to mount it!

"Lucy this is Taurus" Mira said as I approached the giant horse.

It was white with black spots similar to a cow. It had a little bit too much muscle on it that an image of me falling off it's back made its way into my mind.

"And Natsu, this is KemoKemo! I know he's not the prettiest horse ever and is still super young, and he's pretty big but should be no problem for you! We haven't had him for very long but he sure grew fast!" Mira said a she struggles to help me get on my own horse.

Natsu just gawked at it. KemoKemo was a blackish brown color that it almost appeared to be a dark green. Although I couldn't pay too much attention to this because of my own issues trying to get on Taurus.

"It's perfect!" Natsu said excitedly as he totally effortlessly swung his leg over the back of his horse and got situated.

I wish he wasn't such a show off...

Eventually after quite a bit of struggling I got onto my horse. For someone who isn't too keen on heights this is not a good situation!

I could feel every movement the horse made and I had to adjust my weight accordingly.

"You alright there Lucy?" Lisanna said after seen my flushed face and concentrated expression.

"Yeah! I'm fine, thanks. How's Levy?" I said back to her.

Sting was behind Natsu and everyone else was in front of me. I was one of the taller ones in the group.

Of course, Levy was in the front because she was the shortest.

"I'm fine Lucy! It's really nice because I'm not to far off the ground!" She yelled back at me.

I had to swallow my laughter, she really was a shortie. If she was any taller it would be weird.

Mira started the group off and we slowly made our way along the trail.

Natsu pulled up besides me, he looked like there was a very important reason it.

"Are you doing okay Lucy? He said with a mocking tone.

Even when he's trying to be sincere he's joking around, jeez!

"I'm perfectly fine thank you very much Natsu." I said with just as much mockery.

And with that, the conversation ended and he went back behind me as we trotted along.

 **Natsu's' POV**

It's so sad that Lucy doesn't remember me oh my gosh! We were best friends when we were little, did something happen?

I was so shocked that she didn't recognize me when I went up to her roof. When we were kids we went to a camp here and she would stay in that huge cabin with her friend Levy. Every night she would sit up on the roof and wait for me to come by and make her feel better.

I guess I shouldn't say we were all that little, probably like what when were were 13 maybe 14?

Her father had died but she didn't tell anyone about it. I know because my big brother is friends with her family so I know what's happening with her.

Apparently she's staying at Levy's house until they can find her a place to stay.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said as sweetly but as cold as ever. "How come you came to my balcony that night?"

I felt a rock in my throat and I didn't know what to say, dammit why am I so shy when she's around!

I tried to think for an escape but found none so simply ignored her, as if i forgot it.

For the rest of the ride nothing happened, there was some talk about Juvia's hope to be boyfriend but otherwise there wasn't anything exciting.

It seemed a lot longer than what it should've been but that's only because I was thinking.

See, I usually don't think cause there's no need for it usually.

"Yo Natsu!" Sting yells at me.

I didn't realize it because I was lost in my thoughts but we were already about the leave the ranch. The girls were all talking and Lucy looked uneasy but knowing her as a kid, she'll be fine.

I looked over to Sting who was as bright as ever. I think he noticed my grim expression.

"Yeah what?" I say as I exempt myself from my thoughts.

"You okay there bud? You look sick." He said with care as I started walking over to his brother's car, he was picking us up.

I simply nodded and got in the car, I sure wasn't in a good mood. I've had feelings for Lucy ever since I've known her but she already forgot me.


End file.
